An Oto Love Story
by Snowe Whisper
Summary: Ryouma is the bakery owner, who has a wicked crush. She's convinced nothing will happen, but something will if Mokona and Tsubasa have something to say about it!


_Hello. I'm writing this story on April 13- 2015. But I'm guessing by the way I feel, I won't finish it for a while. But then again, usually when I wrote fanfiction, I just start and heave through it. Taking no breaks. But then again, I feel like this won't be one of those times. Which is why I wrote the date. But who knows._

_(Couldn't do it.)_

_Anyway, this story takes place in Oto. I really am planning to make it shorter than the rest of my stories, so there is more if a chance I'll finish it now._

_I would also like to say that this takes place after the manga ends. Meaning there will be spoilers if you haven't read it. Another thing, I call the real Syaoran Tsubasa. Sorry if it bothers you. But, it's just easier for me. Also, I don't want to confuse anyone._

* * *

Ryouma connected eyes with him, making her face flare. She whipped her head to the side, hoping that he didn't see. But he had to see. Their eyes connected! But whenever that happened, Ryouma thought maybe there was a chance she liked him back. I mean, he was looking, too. But, due to her self esteem issues, she quickly denied it.

Ukyo. The man of her affections. She had first met him when she went started a bakery in this little alternate reality everyone knew as Oto.

He had walked in and asked,

"Are you the one running this place?" Even then, a faint blush came to her face. But back then, that was mostly because she was wickedly shy. Except to girls. For Ryouma, they were easier to understand.

Ukyo nodded in response, making Ryouma wonder why he was there.

"Aren't you a little young?" He asked, and Ryouma then felt a little nervous. But again, instead of speaking, she replied with a slight, subtle shrug, Ryouma felt like she was doing something wrong until Ukyo let out a huge laugh.

"I was just kidding!" He told her, and she let out a slight sigh of relief.

"I'll take a cup cake." He told her, his laughing dying down. From that day on, he came to her bakery almost every day. Ryouma had asked why he came so much, and he claimed that when they met, it was his first day in Oto, and that he felt most comfortable in her bakery. Of course, that made her heart jump.

She watched the man she love beautifully eat his food, and she felt her heart sink when she knew it was time for him to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ryouma!" He told her, as the bell chimed, meaning that he had opened the door.

She gave him a weak wave, and then decided that the rest of her day was probably going to be boring. Like every day was once Ukyo left. She was actually amazed that she wasn't bored all the time before she met him. But now her day would be boring...or that's what she thought until the bell rang again, and a teenager boy walked in.

He was wearing a cloak, and had soft brown hair. On his shoulder was a white rabbit looking thing, and Ryouma wondered is it was on oni, or something. The teen looked up and smiled at Ryouma she smiled back, feeling a little nervous. She was always like this when she met someone new.

"C-can I help you?" She asked, and the white rabbit hopped onto the front desk, making Ryouma jump back a little.

"Mokona wants a triple whirl cup cake!" It cheered, and Ryouma noted that it seemed harmless, and that she shouldn't worry. The teen walked over to them, catching up with his little friend.

"One chocolate cake, please...and I guess one triple whirl cupcake." The boy laughed, and Ryouma didn't feel as shy anymore. Not only did she open up to people easily, but something about this boy made her calm.

"Coming right up..." She replied, and by the way she spoke, the teen knew what she wanted.

"Tsubasa." He replied, and Ryouma nodded.

"Tsuabasa. I like that name." She told him, and off she went into the back of the bakery. Meanwhile, Mokona looked up at Tsubasa.

"Fai sure is a tease, getting a chocolate cake. We all know he's going to give it to Kuro-pon just to tick him off!" Mokona laughed, and Tsuabasa gave a half hearted laugh back. He had just woken up to Fai begging him to get a cake. Tsubasa had no idea why he couldn't get the cake himself, but he didn't really have the time to ask.

"So, who is the cake for? Someone special?" Ryouma asked, speaking a little bit lower than usual so he could hear her.

"Well, he is special to me. But we're not dating or anything. My special someone is a girl named Sakura." He responded, and Ryouma thought that it was very cute. She could tell just by hearing his voice that he loved her very much.

After speaking a few more minutes, Ryouma brought them their food. Just then Ukyo walked in, and Ryouma tensed up. Worry began to fly through her mind. For some reason, she was convinced he came here to yell at her. But mostly she was just shy.

So she kept her blushing face on the ground.

"I left my wallet on my chair. Have you seen it around?" Ukyo asked, and Mokona handed him his wallet.

"Mokona found it about three minutes ago!" Mokona replied.

"Thank you so much. Well, I guess I should go. Bye, Ryouma!" He told her, and again all she could give was a wave. Meanwhile Tsuabasa just stood there, watching the awkward scene play.

"Wow. That was..nice." Tsubasa spoke.

"Not really" Ryouma replied, losing her spirit with her words. A second later, Tsubasa laughed. It wasn't a mean laugh or anything. Ryouma could tell that it was in good nature. Just like the boy was.

"What's so funny?" Ryouma asked, as Tsubasa handed her the money for the food.

"Nothing. It's just that it really was pretty sweet. In the romantic kind of way." Tsubasa explained, making Ryouma confused. Because to her. she had embarrassed herself in front of the guy she liked.

"What do you mean, sweet?" She asked, becoming pretty curious. Tsubasa and Mokona exchanged looks for a moment, and Ryouma wondered what they were thinking to each other.

"Well...I'm not sure if it's my place to say. But he clearly likes you." Tsubasa replied, and all of the happiness in the world flew into her heart. She almost leaped over the counter top, just so she could see if she heard him right.

"Do you mean it? How can you tell?" Ryouma gushed, leaning over the counter. Tsubasa laughed at how innocent his new friend was.

"Well, other than the obvious blushing, he said he left his wallet on his chair. And then he asked if you had seen it around. But he clearly said he knew where it was. Meaning that he left it there on purpose." He explained, and Ryouma felt like the happiest girl in the world. She looked at Tsubasa with sparkling eyes.

"You're so much wiser than me!" She told him, and she leaned up to pat him on the head.

"Mokona wants a pat, too!" Mokona yelled, patting Ryouma's hand. Ryouma laughed, and then gave her other new friend a pat on the head as well. She wanted to put on a cool facade, but knew that there was no way she could pull it off. Not after knowing that the boy she liked, liked her back.

"Let's go ask him out!" Mokona cheered, and shock came to Ryouma's face.

"W-w-what?" She stuttered, going right back to her shy self.

"T-there's no way I c-could do that!" She told him, and Tsubasa got pained look in his face.

"I know it's not my place, but maybe you should go for it. I'm separated by the love of my life, even though I don't want to be. I don't want to make it sound so big, but the down fall in my life could have been avoided if a few love confessions were given." Tsubasa told her, and Ryouma instantly knew that this boy had gone through some hard ships. She would be sure to ask him about therm later.

But for know, she knew what she had to do.

"Okay..you're right. B-but...I'm still scared." She admitted, and Mokona hopped on her shoulder.

"We'll help you!" It laughed, petting Ryouma's head. Ryouma looked over to Tsubasa.

"Will you?" She asked, and Tsubasa nodded, clearly happy.

"Of course." He replied, and then Ryouma decided to get down to business. She walked over to her door, and flipped the sign to close. She knew that losing business wasn't good, but she could afford to miss one day.

Her and Tsubasa sat across from each other, with Mokona on the table between them.

"Okay, pretend I'm the guy you like." Tsubasa told her, and then she tried to see Tsubasa as Ukyo. She feared how good her imagination was. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words were stuck. She was stuck.

"I-i...I lo..."She started to say, but then threw her face in her hands.

"I can't do it!" She told them, and Mokona booed.

"Just try again!" Mokona urged, and she replayed the words Tsubasa had told her only a few minutes ago. He was right. If she didn't do this, she could miss out on a good life. It might even go as bad as Tsubasa's. At least that's what she thought to herself.

She loved Ukyo, and that's all that mattered.

"It's okay. Take your time." Tsubasa told her, and Ryouma's heart felt warm. She couldn't believe that a mere twenty minutes ago, she had no idea who these people even were. Well, people and rabbit like thing.

Ryouma looked Tsubasa dead in the eyes, and pictured Ukyo. Her heart beat a thousand times a second.

"I..I heart you!" She yelled, and it was silent for a few moments. Then came laughter from everybody's part. But Tsubasa patted her on the head, and Mokona hopped on her shoulder.

"Well, at least you said it...sorta." Tsubasa encouraged, and Ryouma stood up so fast, Mokona had to hold onto her hair in ensure its safety.

"I'm ready!" She cheered, and Tsubasa gave a shocked face.

"Are you sure?" He asked, and she nodded. And off they went. Her whole life, Ryouma had only slightly held back a little. It didn't seem like a big deal, but it was. Holding back, even slightly, could change your life forever.

"Ukyo!" Ryouma called, once she had gotten to him. He turned around, and the second they connected eyes, Ryouma knew for sure that he felt the same way she did. The same way she always had.

"I heart...I mean...I-I love you!" She yelled, running towards him. She threw her arms around him, and Ukyo couldn't even tell what was happening. For him, it was a normal day. Another day he didn't have the guts to tell the girl how he felt. But to his shock, he didn't have to.

Tusbasa watched as the Ukyo's facial expression went from shock, to happiness.

"I-I love you, too." He replied, and in each others arms, they knew they would always be together. Even thought they hadn't really even met in real life. Mokona and Tsubasa again looked each other in the eyes, but this time nodded.

"We have to get home, right?" Tsubasa asked, and Mokona nodded.

Once Ryouma had realized they were gone, they truly were. But it didn't matter.

"Thank you. For everything." She told the air, and she knew in her heart that they heard it.


End file.
